


A busy Valentines Day

by kakarulover_63



Category: naurto
Genre: Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakarulover_63/pseuds/kakarulover_63
Summary: Iruka tries to do some little love stuff for Kakashi since they are both to busy to see each other on valentines day. Lot of fluff, please enjoy





	A busy Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, This is a little one shot I came up with. Its legit based on my valentines day yesterday along with my husbands day. Only difference is that when I ordered the heart pizza I guess they lost the order so my poor husband had to wait until almost nine pm for dinner while I was at my second job.  
> yes I did accidentally sleep in and miss class this morning. I did make it to my second job and I'm going to say hi to my husband and then head out to my third job. :-(  
> Comments please.

Iruka smiled and sighed. It was that time of year again, Valentines day. Kakashi had left early for a mission, it was only a day mission so it wouldnt be so bad. But...Iruka grimaced as he thought about his schedule for the day. From 8 to 3 he had class. Then a small hour and a half break before a two hour lecture for genin teacher to be and then right after that four hour shift that the missions desk.

He sighed again.

 _This is going to be a long day._ He and Kakashi both knew that since Valentine's day was in the middle of the week they would celebrate it on Sunday,, instead of today Wednesday. Iruka although agreeing to this enjoyed giving Kakashi something to cheer up his day.

Kakashi’s missions had been taking a toll on him as of late. Not because of the actual missions themselves, but mainly because of his new team he was assigned to since his Genin team was grown his Anbu team was only used for well...Anbu missions.

It hurt Iruka every time Kakashi would come home worn out physically and exhausted emotionally from asshole jounin who tried to break the Hatake down into retiring, by constantly sabotaging his equipment or gas lighting him.

Kakashi wasn't the one to show how much it bothered him while on missions but when he was home Iruka noticed the bags under his eyes, the withdrawal from their activities and how wasnt even reading his Icha Icha as often.

Kakashi had fallen into a pitless depression. Iruka knew that the silver haired jounin tried to hide it, by keeping up with daily activities, making sure the house was tidy and making delicious meals for iruka whenever he came home late, but Iruka knew his lover.

Thus ensued a small plan to leave little gifts for Kakashi where ever Iruka could stash them.

It was 7:30, _Better head out to class._ The little ankle biters better be thankful, Kakashi and Iruka had made the children cupcakes…. Well mainly kakashi had baked them and Iruka had decorated them, other wise… Iruka shivered at the memory of when he tried to bake Kakashi birthday cake. Nastiness.

As he began walking towards the school Iruka noticed  along the path towards him.

“Right on schedule, “ Iruka muttered, smiling.

“Hey Kakashi's mate.” Pakun greeted.

Iruka turned red, as a leaf nin who happened to pass by chuckled.

“Good morning Pakun, what can I help you with?” Iruka smiled, kneeling down to scratch the dogs ears.

“Nothing the pup wanted me to send you his thanks for the valentines card he found stashed in his Icha Icha book.”

“Well if you see him tell him I love him.” Iruka smiled, he had put a lot of time into his first card, using hot glue and glitter and then begging Anko to write the sappy inside since her handwriting was so much better than his own.

“Ugh you two make me want to gag, thanks for the scratch though.” Poof the dog was gone.

Iruka laughed to himself and continued on with his walk to the school.

___

 

As soon as Iruka arrived ten minutes early he sent a carrier pigeon to tenzo who was holding onto some of the only candy Kakashi enjoyed along with another card and a small gift.

 **_The hound has left the dog house get in and get out and i’ll treat you to ramen_ ** The note read.

As children filed into the room Iruka threatened that without good behavior there would be no cupcakes, in which mogi asked if Iruka had baked them or had Kakashi sensei?

“Hatake San made the cupcakes but I decorated them.” He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck as he blushed. Later when he passed out the cupcakes he was well aware that the majority of the class wiped the frosting off and ate the actual cupcake part.

 

 _Little shits_ Iruka thought as he pouted.

 

By the end of the morning session a grasshopper hopped onto the window seal. Iruka peered over since the class was silently reading interested in the creature.

“tenzo kun says you owe him big time.” Poof the grasshopper was gone.

“Jeez, not one for conversation I see.” Iruka frowned before smiling at the fact tenzo had done it, he had snuck into Kakashi's locker, how he did it was beyond him but it was done.

 

At lunchtime bull appeared in the classroom. The kids were outside and Iruka sat alone at his desk.

“Kakashi stopped by his locker before heading to the hospital to tend to a sprained ankle, he wanted to say a couple of things. First he thought you both agreed to celebrate Sunday not today. Now he feels like an ass for not doing anything and also the second card was hilarious and thank you for the Chocolate toffee, lastly how did you get into his locker the area is secured..” Iruka tossed bull half of his sandwich.

“Please tell him, I know we agreed to sunday but he deserves a little extra love, plus I know a guy.”

“You know who ever did it I guess didnt know which locker was Kakashi's and left a note for him at the security desk to check locker 24 from his secret admirer.”

Iruka chuckled, thinking about yamato running around trying to decipher Kakashi's locker, the man had only worked with Kakashi in the Anbu lockers. Iruka didn't realize he never had shared the jounin locker room with Kakashi.

“Well who ever his secret admirer is better back off.” Iruka said playfully,” Bull chuckled before poofing away.

Iruka went the rest of the teaching day passing out valentines to his kids and trying to keep the peace. He sighed and decided to let the kids go home a couple minutes early to spend time with their families.

Valentine's day is one of the biggest holidays in the shinobi world, mainly due to the fact that people lose their lovers and children every day when missions go wrong or during attacks. So Iruka thought it wouldn't be so bad to let the kids get to give their parents or guardians the valentines they had made during a impromptu art period.

He walked home slowly passing Ichiraku Pizza, when a idea hit him. He quickly turned back around and headed inside the pizza joint.

“Iruka, nice to see you, how was class today?” The owner greeted him.

“Very well thank you Karin-sama.” Iruka smiled with his answer.

“I can see it must have been a nice day.” She giggled looking just above Iruka's eyes. Iruka frowned and patted his hair, sighing as red glitter fell out onto the floor. He made a mental note to alway keep lock lids on the glitter if any more art projects came into his class.

“Kids...I was wondering if you could do me a favor?” He asked slightly blushing.

“Yes no problem, anything for the man who was able to help my son graduate.”

“Well are you guys doing those heart shaped pizzas again this year?”

“Unfortunately yes, would you like to order one?”

“Haha yes please for delivery around 630 tonight, my place?”

“No problem, and what would you like on your pizza?”

“Umm today is a holy day (Ash wednesday) so we can’t eat meat, so how about…. Green peppers, and pineapples.”

“No problem Iruka-sensei, I will have that delivered at 6:30 pm sharp.” the woman winked, turning around and pinning the receipt to a blackboard.

“Thank you Karin-sama, have a nice day.” Irukka turned to leave and slipped back home. He glance over t the clock on his stove, he had about a half hour  to prepare before he had to leave for his lecture.

As soon as he was done switching his pre genin teaching binder out for his pre genin teachers binder Kakashi walked through the door.

Iruka jumped up from his crouched position and hanged the older man. “Welcome home.”

“Mahh Iruka-kun, I thought we agreed to celebrate Valentines on Sunday?” Kakashi pulled out a small bag filled with two cards, the candy and a small wrapped item.

“We did, it's just something small, so I didn't think it was to big of a deal.”

Iruka blushed.

“Well I love it, especially the little stone wolf.” Kakashi laughed pointing to the wrapped item,“But now I feel bad for only getting you cards.”

“Please Kashi don't feel bad, i’m perfectly happy as long as I have you. And I thought you could glue the little wolf to your locker, you know for some office moral.”

Kakashi chuckled looking down at his lover, “Iruka how did you get that into my locker?”

“Oh well you know I know people.”

“Wait, is this why you were at Tenzos house last night?”

“Yeah, Iruka reluctantly admitted to the truth.”

“Wait it all makes sense now, this is why were were discussing locker numbers and fortune last night right?” Kakashis visible eye went wide.

“You caught me, Iruka laughed.”

“Ugh I should have known something was up, Tenzo left me the most particular note ….”

“I heard.” Iruka chuckled leading Kakashi to the bed room.

“Please can we snuggle for 15 minutes before I have to do my lecture and then my shift at the missions desk.”

“Well come on lets make this snuggle count.”

_____________

 

The alarm came to fast.

Iruka groaned rolling over Kakashi to turn off the alarm. He looked at his sleeping lover kissing the top of his head before jumping off the bed and pulled on his shoes.

He sighed grabbing his bag and walking out the door.  He trugged back up to the school slipping into the class room filled with chunin and jounin.

He waitied until the room filled before getting on with his lecture about lesson plans and proper teaching techniques.

After two and a half hours, he dismissed the class and ran to the missions desk where he was met by Izumo.

As he sat down izumo came over to him a knowing look in his eyes. “Izumo you know I can't run the missions desk myself,” he grumbled, exhaustion edging into Iruka mind.

“Ruka please, look not many missions are out and Ko, got called that there is an opening at the restaurant we really wanted to try.”

Iruka sighed, Ko and Izumo were new parents and never seemed to go out. _Ugh why do I have have to be a good friend_

“I take that as a yes/” Izumo eye went wide with excitement.

“Yes go ahead, i’ll cover for you.” Iruka groaned.

The rest of the night passed slowly, Iruka and Kakashi sending Pakun back and forth with notes about how everything was going. Around 8pm Pakun arrived with a picture of the heart shaped pizza. “Boss loves it.” the dog snorted before disappearing leaving . Iruka had planned to be home by 10, but due to another desk clerk calling off he didn't get home until well past midnight. Izumo and kp had stopped by as he was leaving to thank him and give him flowers.

____

Iruka dragged himself home, fog rolling over the village. It was beautiful. He moaned thinking about how early he had to wake up to get to school, and then another mission desk shift and then lecture.

He opened the door, and found two love cards on the table. He laughed so tired.

He brushed his teeth and washed his face before crawling into bed with Kakashi. As he tucked himself under the covers Kakashi turned over holding him and kissing him on the back of the head.

“Thank you, for today.”

“You all I need Kakashi, I love you so much.”

“I love you too”

 

And that was it, they fell asleep in eachothers arms.


End file.
